Direction
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Whay wont they say it? They feel like it isn't going the way they want it to. What happens when it finally does? What are Zak Bagans's thoughts about it? **one shot.


**Hey! This Is My First Zak Bagans One Shot! I'm Sooo Sorry It's So Long. I Had Alot Of Inspiration To Write This. I Really Hope You All Enjoy It! **

**Shout Out! I have to thank my unofficial Beta, Jordyn. She edited most of this stuff on her own time, which I appriciate greatly. **

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ZAK BAGANS, NICK GROFF, AARON GOODWIN, HOLLINS UNIVERSITY, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED! I only own Adryen's name for I made it up. **_

Notes:

**bolded print like this means FLASHBACK! **the horizontal lines mean its a change of Zak to Adryen's POV or vice versa. that is all. enjoy.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on my couch eating a somewhat big bowl of Snickers ice cream and watching Rock &amp; Rule. It's a typical Friday for me. I set my bowl down in my lap, smiling happily at the movie. It's my favorite part although it's in the beginning of the movie. Omar walks off stage all pissed off because Angel wanted to do her song. She begins to sing, which is beautiful, and Mok's ring begins to glow. He's found the voice he's been looking for. My movie is interrupted by a phone call. I don't bother to look at the name after I snatch it up from the table top. I flip it open and put it to my ear.<p>

"Hello! You do know it's like nine thirty at night, right?"

"I do, in fact, know that. I'm calling to make sure you're still up for the new Ghost Adventures?"

"I am. I'd never pass it up, Nick."

I'm picking up my ice cream and setting it on the table while talking to him.

"Great! Now, Zak needs you to open your hotel door."

"Uhhh...okay?"

I'm rather puzzled. Why would Nick want me to open the door for Zak. I don't think he's even at my door. I keep the phone to my ear as I walk over to the door. Opening it, I see no one.

"Nick, what the fuck, dude? No one's at my door."

"Zak should be there. He told me he was."

"Sorry. I went to get a drink. I didn't think you'd open the door so quickly."

"He's here now, Nick. I'll let you go."

"Alright, kiddo. Sleep well tonight. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

I flip my phone shut as I move out of Zak's way. He politely walks in while shutting the door for me. Why is he in my hotel room at nine thirty?

"Sorry to intrude but I'm staying here tonight."

I cross my arms while looking at him slightly funny. I raise one eyebrow at him and sat back down in my spot on the couch.

"Why exactly?"

"I, uhm..."

He pauses for a short amount of time. I look at him hoping it would get an answer out of him. I see he has a slight blush, which is adorable, and he's scratching the back of his head. Only Zak could do that, look manly but cutely adorable all at the same time. I pull the blanket over my legs and pat the cushion next to me. Zak walks over, sits next to me, and begins to explain again.

"I kind of forgot to pay for my room." He said in a very inaudible voice.

"What?"

"I said I...forgot to pay for my room."

He makes it inaudible again. All I can hear is 'I' and then mixed words.

"What?" I ask again. Next time I'm just going to threaten him.

"I forgot to pay for a room! okay! It's fucking embarrassing."

"Zak, it's okay. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens sometimes. I got this room for free."

He gives me a strange look. I know that look so I suppose I might as well explain before he asks why.

"I was last minute paying for my room when he told me every room was filled. A guy had overheard the conversation. He came up to me with his room card. I told him I couldn't take it but he told me he knew of a hotel he could stay it. He kissed me on the cheek and gave me his number. It was a pretty good trade especially since he knew who I was."

Zak just stares at me in slight disbelief. I laugh slightly at his expression. I turn my head back to the T.V which isn't that far into my movie. I think I was only gone from it for ten minutes maybe less. I can feel the blanket suddenly move from near my feet. I take a moment to asses what's happening. Zak is putting _my_ blanket around _him _while I'm under it. I think nothing of it until hands are wrapped around my waist. His hands aren't tight but they're to the point where I couldn't just pull them off. He then lays his chin on my shoulder. Is he doing this for a reason? I don't bother to ask, just leave it alone. I'm sure he's just feeling embarrassed, scared, or some other emotion. I doze off only forty five minutes after the movie. I can usually stay up longer than that. I regain consciousness when my body is picked up. It's not enough to be fully awake just barely enough to where I know I'm being carried. I'm set down on the hotel bed; therefore, I get wrapped up in blankets. I don't feel anything else after that for I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>I don't know what came over me. Wrapping my arms around her! Why? Even I couldn't answer my own question. She didn't say anything to be about it but I knew she felt slightly uncomfortable. I hope she just thinks my tiredness took over. Although, I do have a crush on her, and there's no denying that after tonight. I mentally curse Aaron and Nick. They just had to room together. Well, they didn't know that I forgot to pay. They think I bought the room with Adreyn. She didn't even buy her room. Some one <em>gave<em> it to her because he thought she was cute and knew who she was from T.V. I really can't blame him for thinking she's cute. I sigh to myself. How did my crush even start?

_**We were shooting Ghost Adventures. I had just split us up to cover more area. Nick was with Aaron and Adreyn was with me. We had gone to the bedroom that was said to have a lot of activity. 'I **__**don't**__** like this room' she had stated to me. I **__**sat**__** the camera on the dresser, making it face the bed. I could see Adryen was actually pretty afraid. I started to walk over to the bed**__**, sitting **__**down next to her, feeling her tense up greatly. I put my hand on her shoulder so she knew it was me. I **__**finished**__** taking my **__**seat**__** on the bed while pulling Adryen into my arms and just as she started to relax, we heard a disembodied voice. **_

_**'Love...her?'**_

_**It was a question that was asked directly toward me. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard it clearly. I looked down at the now very tensed as well as cold Adreyn. I shook my head up in down, as in answering the ghost who asked the question. I **__**whispered**__** a very silent 'yes'. I felt a very cold hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw no one was there but I heard the voice again.**_

_**'Don't...Let...Go...'**_

_**I hugged Adryen tighter as I heard the female voice tell me not to let go. I decided to be dumb and ask it a question.**_

_**'Don't let go of what?'**_

_**Adryen heard me. She looked up with scared eyes. Well, I couldn't tell but I could feel that they were. I looked back into her eyes with...happiness. I think she could tell that I was talking to a ghost. Adryen laid her head back on my chest as I ran my hand through the ends of her hair. I heard the voice again.**_

_**'Love...Her...Everything...Have...'**_

_**Although the spirit didn't make a full sentence, I knew what she was saying. I touch Adryen and tell her it's time to go. I almost forgot about the camera sitting on the dresser. I held Adryen's hand as I **__**retrieved**__** it. We met up with Nick and Aaron in the kitchen. It happened to be where our base as well as the area we are going to be let out was at. I kiss the top of Adyren's head for she was hugging me with such intensity. She loosens up a bit as we're suddenly blinded by light...**_

That was the first time I was actually thinking about my feelings for her. I've thought about them often but they've progressively gotten worse. I can't just push them back or pretend they aren't there anymore. They've grown too powerful. I deny it to everyone but I know the reality. I lay down on the couch after watching a few cartoons. How much longer can I keep this up? This isn't the direction I wanted any of this to go.

* * *

><p>I get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. I debated with myself whether I should flush or not. Without thinking it over a minute longer, I shut the door; put the toilet seat down, then flush. It should muffle the noise a bit. I walk into the 'living room' area of the hotel only to see the television running some cartoon. I walk into the area a little bit further to be greeted by a sleeping Zak on the couch. I laugh lightly to myself. The sight before me was really amusing, really cute, but really funny all at the same time. Zak Bagans was sleeping on the hotel couch with his mouth parted slightly, one hand behind his head, the other practically on the floor, one leg bent behind the couch cushion, and the other leg rested on the arm. That's one hell of a mental image that will never leave me. I grab my phone, which has flash, to take a picture of this. I giggle to myself as I save it. That'll be used for blackmail later on in life. I walk, with light steps, to the closet this hotel keeps guest blankets in. I grab the biggest one I could see with the dim light of the T.V. I figured I'd be nice to Zak and put him back in order. I pick up the arm off the floor and set it on his stomach. I pulled his leg from behind the cushion and set it with the other on the arm rest. He looks a little more comfortable now. I smile at my handy work as I place the blanket over top of him, which fits...kind of. I walk back into my room to finish my peaceful sleep. Hopefully, I don't have that weird dream again. Even though I went to bed only a few minutes ago, I wake up. I wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. I guess that's what I get when I take a nap for seven hours. I'm well rested so it's not an issue at all. I think about my options of what to do. I can watch T.V, lay here in bed, or go out some where. I don't want to watch T.V; waking Zak up wasn't an option. I don't want to just stay in bed because I have so much energy. I sigh to myself while pulling my body out of the hotel bed. I turn on the lamp in the bathroom because it won't flood into the living room as badly. I pull my suitcase from the chair in the corner, open it, and grab some random clothes. Once I can see what I picked out, I smile. Blood red skinny jeans along with a black shirt that has a purple monster on it. This definitely won't be the outfit I wear for the lockdown. I'm sure it would amuse viewers but I rather not ruin it. I finish dressing, grab my car keys as well as the hotel room key, and walk out of the door. I shut it all the way since its a little past midnight. I don't want Zak to freak out anyway. I'm not sure what he'd think if he saw the door open. I walk out of the brightly lit hotel into the only <em>slightly <em>less lit streets. Virginia...home to some of the strange and unique things. It's so full of different sites. You have everything in Virginia and the weather is unpredictable. I'm driving around enjoying the city lights. I'm not used to this kind of stuff. I came from Ohio so the constant lights are rather new to me. I stop at some rave club here because, really, there's nothing better to do at one in the morning. I get in with a flick on my hair and a few batters of my eye lashes. The first thing I do is go to the bar and ask for water. Lame, I know but I'm straight edge. Some guy speaks to me after I receive my water.

"Hey girl. Why are you gettin' a water?"

I glance at him quickly. I leave my drink at the bar to go dance. People are grinding on me left and right. I think it's because I'm the best damn raver they've ever seen. I'm suddenly pulled out of the crowd and slammed, brutally hard against the wall.

"You're beautiful."

I don't open my eyes for I'm afraid to. I don't know who this guy is and I sure as hell don't want to find out. I can't go any where for I'm pinned between him and the wall. He keeps whispering things in my ear.

* * *

><p>Where the <em>fuck <em>did she go! I woke up only thirty minutes ago to use the bathroom. I decide to check up on Adryen only to find she isn't there at all! I just wanted to know if she was okay and sleeping well. I'm frightened with some sadness but I keep my cool. I turn the corner, finding a club with music blaring out of it. I drive around the parking lot, trying to see if I can find her car. I know she loves to dance, more specifically rave. I don't want to give up looking for her but I feel like I may have to. As I'm finding the exit of this place, I see her car. I hurriedly park next to it and run inside, ducking the guard. The music has stopped for the moment but people are chattering so I yell. My slightly deep, booming voice echoing loudly in the place. People stop and look towards where I am.

"ZAK!"

I run to the area of the club I heard that from. Adryen didn't sound too happy. I find a tall man hanging over her, trying to seduce her...from what it seems.

"I think you should get off of her."

The man turns around smiling which fades as soon as he sees me. He lets her go and she falls onto the floor.

"Who are you to challenge me?"

"I'm her _best _friend and I see no reason for you to be on her like that."

I watch his eyes light up with anger with partical drunkenness. I smile to myself because this guy is pathetic. He takes a very drunken swing at me. I easily move to the side as he can't stop himself from hitting his face on the floor. I grab Adryen off of the floor and walk her out of the club. I could do everything at the same pace as usual. The drunk guy wasn't going to get up anytime soon. After I walk her to her car, I linger there for a moment. Her hand feels incredible in mine. I pull her into a hug, embracing the fact that she's perfectly fine. I pull back from her and open the passenger side of her car. I point to it and tell her to get in. I watch her face distort with confusion. I just smile while pushing her into the car. I walk to the driver's side but while I'm getting in I realize something. I forgot to get the key from Adryen! I shut the door behind me as I finish getting in the car. I smirk at her while quickly locking the doors. I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm asking for. I watch her reach into her front pocket, pull out the keys, and dangle them in front of my face. She smiles a taunting smile.

"You want these, don't you?"

I shake my head 'yes'.

"Well, you'll have to find a way to get them yourself."

I blush a slight shade of red. I want those car keys but if I have to actually _try_ to get them from her then we might end up in a weird situation. Luckily, my blush was really light in the dark. I would have been embarrassed if she saw it. I look forward, acting like I gave up without trying. I watch Adreyn become disappointed or sad? I'm not entirely sure which. I smile slightly as she looks away. I suddenly snatch the keys from her hand and put them into the ignition. I'm enjoying the look on Adryen's face right now. She has her mouth hanging slightly open while her hand is still closed like she's holding the keys. I pull out of the space and leave this forsaken club. I leave my car there because well...I have no use for a rental car.

"Zak, why'd you want to drive? Didn't you bring you're own car here?"

"I wanted to drive because I didn't want you getting hurt. Yes, I did drive my own car here but I'll leave a note for the hotel car rental."

She doesn't speak another word until I'm about to park at the hotel.

"Why are you so protective over me?"

The question kind of hit me with a surprise. I park the car as well as shut it down. I take my hands off of the wheel, thinking to myself. I sigh as I answer her question.

"You're my best friend. Aren't I supposed to protect you?"

"I feel like it's more than that though, Zak!"

I'm not sure how to answer her so I unlock the doors and get out. She comes running for me soon after. I feel her grab my arm; she's latching onto me. We walk to the hotel room like that. We get to her room but I don't have a key. I fish for it in her back pocket. All the while, I'm blushing. I can't help but think 'Wow, she has a nice butt.' I know...that's typical of a guy and I actually feel kind of ashamed for thinking it. I feel warmth let go of me. I can feel myself becoming sad and disappointed. My vision suddenly becomes blurred with something rectangular and white. Once my vision clears, I can see it's a room key to her hotel room. I grab it out of her hands.

"It was in my front pocket. I didn't think you were comfortable looking through that area of my pants."

I blush a little and put the key into the slot. It makes the beep noise and the small red light turns green. I start to walk in as I feel her hand grab mine, intertwining our fingers together. My blush, that never faded, becomes a little darker. I walk her to her hotel bed room and let go of her hand. As I'm walking back to the living room, I feel a tug on my shirt. I turn around to see Adryen looking up at me. The emotions in her eyes are very mixed so in others words, I can't tell what she's feeling.

"What do you need, Adryen?"

"Can you stay with me? I feel strange for making you sleep on the couch."

I smile slightly. Sleeping in the bed with my crush is going to be one strange night. I hold her hand as we walk to the bed together. I take the side closest to the door because Adryen had gotten into bed before me. She faces the window so I face the door. I don't want to make this awkward and accidentally put my arm around her...or something. I know that we had gone back to bed late but morning comes all too early. I wake up with a slight grunt while rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I hate the sun. I look over to my side to see if Adreyn's there but she's not. Why is it that she's always disappearing? I pull myself out of the, now lonely, hotel bed. It didn't feel as comfortable without Adryen. I walk into the area of the hotel we call a 'living room' because that's pretty much what it is. The T.V is on so I suppose Adryen was here but left a few minutes ago. She won't be gone long otherwise she would have turned off the T.V. I put the channel on some cartoons. Yes, I'm allowed to. We can be kids although we are grown. I'm not sure what the name of this cartoon is but I feel like it's melting my brain. I think that if it wasn't so stupid, I'd stop watching it. I'm pretty sure it's happened to everyone. While I'm on my fifth episode of random cartoons, the hotel door opens and it floods the room with the smell of food. I peel my eyes from the television to look at the door. Adryen is standing there with a smile as well as food. She shuts the door with her foot as she begins her walk toward me.

"Sorry if I sacred you. I went out to get breakfast. I was going to wait until you got up but I got bored. I thought the food would be a nice surprise."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

She sets the bag in my lap. I look inside to see what she's brought; Pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and five biscuits. I don't understand...why so much food? Hold up. I can say that out loud.

"Why so much food?"

"Well the pancakes, one hash brown, a few bacon pieces, and two biscuits are yours. The rest is mine."

"Why do I get the majority of the food?"

"Biscuits are kind of small. Now, shut up and eat it."

I do as she says. I pull out the things she named that she got for me and hand her the half full bag. We don't talk much during breakfast. I guess it's just one of those mornings where you aren't sure what to say. She finishes her food and automatically gets in the shower. I wait until she's in the bathroom, clothes and everything. I set my head in my hands, sighing to myself. I want Adreyn so badly. I never realized how hard it was to tell someone, most importantly, your best friend, how you feel about her. I've dated countless girls but, the fact is, none of them gave me the feeling Adryen does. She can just walk into the room and I get butterflies. Adryen could speak, even in the softest of voices, and I'd want to hear more. She's perfect in everyway possible but I know she won't date me. She's almost _always_ talking to some guy on the phone. I don't think she'll date a co-worker. Adryen is _definitely_ NOT into Zak Bagans. The saddest thing, though, is that this is the first _real_ time having my heart broken. I can honestly say that it doesn't feel too great. Well, I haven't had it broken yet. I sigh slightly to myself. I might want to tell her soon before it's too late. I pull myself out of the self esteem downer and start to get ready. I'm pulled into a memory than fills my mind all too well.

**We are in Edinburgh, Scotland, visiting the Edinburgh Vaults. We've just started out lock down and we were getting a good amount of activity. A little into the lock down, I use Adryen as a trigger object. I led her where the prostitute was found. **

**"Do you remember her? You killed this prostitute."**

**I was rolling on my digital recorder to see if I could pick up and EVP; Electronic Voice Phenomena. I got one only two minutes after I stated what I did.**

**"...She's mine...Time to kill her again..."**

**I never knew what the EVP said until after we got out of the lock down. Out of the corner of my camera, I could start to see Adryen's hair begin to rise. She screams a blood curdling scream. I turn around to see her starting to be dragged. I quickly put the camera down, unaware that I made it face us so it recorded the entire scene. **

**"Zak, please! Get him off of me!"**

**I tried so desperately to get her away from this room. I grabbed her near the 'doorway' of Mr. Boots' room. I pulled her, harshly, for the last time. He lets go suddenly and I fall on my ass while Adryen hits the wall pretty hard. Despite the pain I was feeling, I picked Adryen up and took her to the stairs that we came in from. I make her hold the flashlight on her head. Damn, she's bleeding. I grab the first aid kit and place a bandage on the cut. Afterwards, we continued on with our investigation. Once it's finished, we go to the hotel we got in Scotland. I take off her old bandage and put some cleaning alcohol on a cotton ball. She begins to refuse that.**

**"It's going to sting!"**

**"But it's for your own good!"**

**"I don't want it!"**

**She starts to flail around, great. I sit on top of her, straddle position, and pin her arms down with my knees. I can finally put the alcohol on her cut. She's yelling and screaming at me to take it off. I want her to be quiet so we can get this over with. I start to bend down and just as my lips reach hers, I stop and just let her yell. Jeez, I maybe strong but damn she made me tired. She makes pained noises which mean the alcohol is doing its job. I wanted to make sure I cleaned it out because we don't know what kind of stuff could be in there so, with that said, we don't know what could have gotten into her cut. After a few minutes, I take it off and put some Neosporin on it too. Finally, I put on the new bandage. **

That could have been my chance. Why didn't I take it? It's not like she wants me anyway. Adryen Johanna Helmi does _NOT_ want Zachary Alexander Bagans. Why can't I make this go in the right direction? Why can't it go in the direction _I_ want?

"Are you ready?"

A beautiful voice pulls me from my thoughts. I smile at the girl that the voice came from and nod my head 'yes'. She smiles while beginning to walk from the hotel room. I start walking soon after she does. Aaron's waiting for us in the van outside.

"Hey slow pokes! Hop in! We've got about an hour drive."

"Great. You're going to vlog on the way there, aren't you?"

He smiles his 'Aaron' smile. He's saying' yes, yes I am, Zak' with his smile. I open the door for Adryen, letting her get in before I put my own body in the van. The trip was more fun than I expected it to be. I begin talking about the Hollins University; the place we're having our lockdown at. It took us some time and lots of begging to get us locked in here.

"We're at the Hollins University were countless people have seen apparitions, heard voices, or have felt a presence. This college was originally a women's only college. It was established in eighteen forty two but in eighteen fifty two men were finally allowed to attend."

"Well this hallway used to be the school's infirmary. It also became a dorm at one point in time."

"This is the school's theater. There was a student who died in a car crash and she's said to haunt this place. Her name is Elizabeth."

"When this hallway was a dorm, whenever students would get sick they'd see a nurse in old fashioned clothes. They'd feel them for a fever and then watch over them."

"In the second floor hallway there had been sights of a man walking in the halls. He's supposedly nice but if you pick at him he can become very aggressive. He loves women too."

"Elizabeth is said to haunt the lighting booth, back stage, and the cat walks. She's aggressive and a little creepy. She's also said to sing, cry, or slam doors."

"There's a rumor here as to why the walls are green."

I was interested. A rumor about green walls, huh? I want to hear more.

"It was said that there was a girl who was failing all her classes in the nineteen seventy's to the early nineteen eighty's and she just couldn't take it anymore. After a ceremony, she shot herself in front of every student. The walls are green because it was the only color that would cover the blood stains. There is a slight truth to this story. There actually was a student who killed herself but she did it quieter, that happened in the nineteen eighty's. Also, if you stand in front of one of the two mirrors in this room late at night or with a big crowd there will be an extra person."

"There's a girl of room 205 who hung herself after having an abortion. She hung herself in the closet because she kept hearing a baby's cry every time she shut the closet door. She's super friendly. She enjoys house work and folds laundry. She's locked kid's in there room before but they feel safe and protected when she does. The spirit isn't mischievous but you should be afraid of her."

"There are two presser ghosts here. One is a man and one is a female. We aren't sure how the man got here but we do know about the girl. I'll tell you about the male first. There once was a studio room over here and if you work in the corner near the window the man will stand or sit across the room from you and just watch you. The girl on the other hand is slightly aggressive towards men. The girl was studying music is the nineteen twenty's and she was having an affair with one of her professors. She was deeply in love with him but sadly, he didn't feel the same way. He called off the affair and once he did she went into her recital room, slit her wrists, and played the piano until she died. Late at night you can hear piano's playing late in the night in any room with a piano."

As we were finishing our interviews and walk through, I get some news from Aaron and Nick. I'm kind of surprised I didn't realize it before I was told about it.

"Adryen is throwing up outside of the building. This place made her sick."

A sudden feeling of shock and fear came over me. I ran to the back of this building and saw her holding her stomach while lying on the ground. I come over and pull her hair back. How did she suddenly become very sick? The school is still running so it's not like we're exposed to anything dangerous.

"Zak, something sick got inside my body! It made me sick. I feel like shit."

I watch her partly collapse onto the ground. We have no time to take her back to the hospital for it's about five thirty, time for our lockdown. I carry her inside and set her in a chair while we go over our 'X''s. I'm going to put Adryen in the hall with an original bed that in infirmary used. I figure since she's sick she'll be able to see the nurse everyone once saw. I set up an 'X' camera in the room after I set her down.

"Listen Adryen, I'll be the in green room across from here."

She looks at me with softly weak eyes. I hear her sigh as I pat her head and walk away with the guys. Aaron is staring into the mirror trying to see if he could maybe spot that extra person.

"Oh my god!"

Aaron yells. We look towards him asking what he saw.

"Dude! There was a girl sitting in front of me smiling from like a horror movie or something!"

"We'll look at see if you caught it on camera later, Aaron."

* * *

><p>They've set me in the hallway that used to be an infirmary. They thought it'd be a good idea since I'm sick. I really don't like it here. I feel like my stomach's going to explode. I hold my stomach in pain and turn over to face the camera, not on purpose. I keep turning back and forth to see what would help my stomach settle. I feel like I've been here for about an hour and I haven't felt shit. I switch back to laying on my back. A couple minutes afterwards I felt very cold. I look towards the foot of the bed I'm laying on and see a figure. It's not a complete figure but I can make out a women. I close my eyes in pain. I can't believe they let me stay in here although I'm sick. My head feels a sudden chill. I open my eyes slightly to see who's got their hand on my head. This time when I open my eyes, I see a full woman with an old fashioned nursed outfit like those people said. She smiles at me as I just look at her sleepily. I watch her walk away, down the hall, like she's about to look after another patient. Only twenty minutes after she leaves, I feel a pressure near my throat. My eyes shoot open as the pressure worsens. I see a black figure above me. I think it knows I can see it for the grip it has on my throat becomes more powerful. I open my mouth to scream but it only comes out as a small squeak. I close my eyes again as my head runs crazy with thoughts. I'm going to die here. I never got the chance. I wish he'd let go. I feel the pressure loosen so once I notice this I scream as fiercely as I can. The pressure grips me tightly once again like it's keeping me from screaming. I hear frantic footsteps coming toward me. The pressure is gone once the door bursts open. I cough harshly while grabbing my throat quickly. I feel a pressure on the bed again so once again, I scream. I start to flail my arms hoping it'll get whatever's near me to go away. I'm embraced instead of choked. I know these arms. Zak's holding me! They came to get me after I screamed. I grab fistfuls of his tight shirt while crying into his very toned chest.<p>

"What happened, Adryen?"

I could barely speak from the screaming and choking. I try my best to tell him what happened to me only minutes ago. I hope we don't show this to our viewers.

"I...I saw the nurse walk away...and...and...moments later something...something was on my-my chest...my throat...it tried to strangle me! It tried to kill me!"

I'm yelling this into his chest. It's already early into the night and I'm being attacked. I hear Zak ask for a flashlight. He bends my head back slightly, shining the flashlight onto my neck.

"Fuck."

I hear him say with a slight breath of anger.

"What's wrong, Zak?"

I hear Aaron ask as Zak points the flashlight toward my neck. Nick and Aaron turn off night vision to see what Zak cussing at. I can tell they're stunned and shocked about something. It's my turn to know.

"What's there?"

"You have marks of being strangled by hands but you've also been scratched on the left side of your neck."

I get up as quickly as possible.

"I'm done being in this room!"

I grab the camera they had left in the room for me and walk through the room they were just in. I begin to run my digital recorder as well. I begin to ask questions in the 'Green Room'.

"Did you really kill yourself in front of fellow students? Why do you like these mirrors?"

I never realize it but I got very intelligent answers to my questions. I move on to the second floor where there is said to be a man there. They boys are right behind me trying to keep up.

"So I hear you enjoy women! Well, I'm a woman and here I am! Come fucking get me!"

I hear a small laugh, manly, no doubt. I walk down the hall as the boys set up the first 'X' cam. I walk into room 234 because I felt something there. The door slams shut behind me. I just turn around calmly and smirk.

"Alright! You have me in here alone. Will you talk to me?"

I hear a very distinctive 'yes'.

"I'm Adryen. Who are you?"

The name says 'James' very clearly. Interesting...this spirit speaks very calmly and loudly while the boys aren't with me.

"Why do you haunt this place?"

It takes the ghost a few minutes to reply but I can hear him say 'I'm not sure' in a whispering tone. I smile into the darkness as the door reopens on its own. I start to walk out of the room but turn around.

"I know you're still in here and I want to tell you, you don't have to be afraid. If you feel as though you've done something bad...then it's okay. Is there anyway I can help you let go, James? I'd like for you to live freely."

I suddenly feel an ice cold pressure on my cheek. I smile and giggle slightly. Once again I can hear this voice clear as day. I've gotten an A plus rated EVP. It's even three full sentences.

"Thank you, Adryen. You're very kind hearted. You've helped me release."

I feel the presence is gone. I smile and carry myself back to the boys. Before they can even say a word, I tell them to hush. We walk to the area of this college where there is said to be a ghost that watches you when you work. We get up the stairs only to hear a piano playing. I smile with an idea in mind. I don't bother to tell the boys what I'm doing but rather sit down at the near by piano. I set the camera on top, tilted slightly down towards my hands. I start to play what the piano sounded like it was playing earlier. I stop for only a second only to feel a presence beside me. They keys on the piano begin to move on there own. I let them play for a few minutes then join in with her. I can hear the boys whispering behind me. They leave so I can talk to the spirit alone since I've having such success with it. I pull out my digital recorder and begin to ask questions while playing the piano with her.

"You like music, huh? I enjoy it too. It lets the heart speak."

I pause to speak for a moment as the spirit and I keep playing the piano.

"I know how you feel..."

The piano on her side stops. I get her to speak to me.

"You're in love?"

The very shy spirit asks. I hide my face with my hair as I begin to cry a little.

"Yes. I'm very deeply in love...but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way."

I suddenly feel a wave of protection and care over me. I embrace it as I let the tears flow faster. I start to speak to the ghost again.

"Someone out there loves you deeply. Family missed you. They were saddened deeply by your passing..."

It doesn't take her long to reply to me.

"Please...don't do what I did..."

"I'm glad you still play music. It's wonderful. Can I teach you a song I wrote?"

It takes her a short hesitation to reply.

"...Yes."

I position my hands back into the keys of the beautiful instrument. I play the song I wrote about a year ago for Zak. It ends after about two minutes or so. I hear her speak to me once again.

"Beautiful."

I smile at her one word response. I speak back to her.

"You play it now."

The keys begin to move on their own again. The sounds that I just played reply again from the keys. I smile for it sounds beautiful just as the spirit said earlier.

"You learn quickly."

I hear her giggle a little. The keys stop after she plays the last note.

"Feel free to play that anytime you wish. I'm glad to have talked to you."

"Thank you."

She begins to play the song I just taught her again. I smile and let her play in peace. I smile when I hear it drift away. I hope I helped her just a little bit.I start to think to myself as I'm walking back to the boys. I sometimes wish I had never met Zak. It's been such a ride lately. My feelings for him are making me depressed because I've been holding them down since I was about sixteen. I know he doesn't feel the same. It's only friendly love from him. This has never gone the direction I wanted it to. I met up with the guys at our last stop...the theater. We open the doors and walk in together. We immediately feel a breeze of very chilling air. I don't think Elizabeth is happy that we've walked in here late at night. A door slams some where near by. I can here Aaron start to talk to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we hear that you died from a car crash. Why haunt the theater?"

We all are running our digital recorders. I'm not sure if any of us picked up or anything but we'll find out later. We keep asking Elizabeth questions during the rest of our lock down. We've heard door slams, voices, singing, and some crying. I'm done with speaking with ghosts for the night so I let the guys do the work.

* * *

><p>It's near the end of our lock down, sadly. We're getting such great evidence. Nick and Aaron are standing on the cat walk on the left side as Adryen and I are on the left. I'm suddenly pushed roughly into her after talking to her about the evidence we have received. We fall on the cat walk dropping our camera. I didn't realize the camera was facing us when I did what I did. I had fallen on top of Adryen when we had been pushed. I had wrapped my hands around her upper and lower body so she wouldn't be hurt too badly. I pulled my arms from underneath of her body. I look into her eyes then blush.<p>

"Are you okay, Adryen? I think Elizabeth pushed us."

"I'm fine, Zak. I know she did."

I place my hands on each side of her head and bend down. I stop myself midway. I push myself off of her, help her off the ground, and gather our things. It's around five thirty three so we head back to the main part of the building. We grab our 'X' cameras on the way back. The college owner lets us out right at six a.m. I thank her as we carry our stuff out to the van. Adryen hasn't spoken a word to me since we've gotten out of Hollins. We pack things tightly into the back and head back home to view and analyze our evidence. We stop by the hotel that we're pretty much known at.

"Hey GAC! How's it going?"

"It's going pretty good. We're just looking for a good nights sleep and we know you guys can give that to us."

"Of course, Zak! Here. Reservations are on us."

I grab a pair of keys as does Aaron.

"Nick! You're staying with Aaron. I've got Adryen!"

I begin to run to the elevator and press our room floor number quickly. The doors close just before Aaron and Nick get to it. I run to our hotel room hoping Adryen will play with me but when I look back she's walking very slowly. Her arms are crossed and she's looking down with her hair covering her face. I become slightly saddened but I'll get her. I open the door and keep it cracked for when she arrives. I hide behind it after I set my things down on the bed. I heard her open the door more and slide it. I watch her things fly by me as she throws them. I push her against the door and smile at her.

"What gives, Adryen? You haven't talked to me since we were in the theater."

"Nothing gives. I just haven't been in a talkative mood."

"Adryen, you're lying...Look at me. Adryen, look at me."

I pull her head up so I can see her eyes. I'm shocked at the sight I see. Adryen is crying...a lot. I stop what my original plan was and pull her to the bed.

"Adryen, why are you crying?"

It takes her some time to reply to me.

"Zak...I taught a ghost a song I wrote and it touched me more than I thought it would."

I look deep into her eyes. She's being so honest. I hold her face in mine and pull her closer. I can feel her stiffening up. My lips softly touch hers after what feels like hours. I move my hands from her face to her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck as I start to pull her down on top of me.

"Adryen, I remember that song. I heard it being played in the university. You played it to me a year ago when you first wrote it."

"Zak...I wrote it for you because...I'm in love with you...I have been for years. I never knew how to tell you..."

"I love you too, sweetie. I've tried not to make it obvious but sometimes things take over me. I've almost kissed you quite a few times and I've been overly friendly. I'm not sure if you remember when that's happened."

Adryen smiles the only real smile I've seen in ages.

"Nick and Aaron knew, didn't they?"

"Definitely."

We share a laugh and yet another kiss. She lies down next to me. I pet her hair as we fall asleep together. Who knew that ghost hunting could bring two people together closer than they ever where before? After all of these years we finally know. The feelings have flown and sparks are finally let loose. If only I had done this a few years ago. It's funny how long feelings of love can last for someone. This is _finally_ going the direction we've both hoped for, for years. I smile down at Adryen. Direction...if only we could control you more just a little sooner.


End file.
